


Words

by RaeWillowDay



Category: Appaloosa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWillowDay/pseuds/RaeWillowDay
Summary: A normal day for Cole and Hitch; word correction.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short, and I apologize for that. I’m still trying to get the feel of both characters.

“What a consistence.” 

As soon as the words left Virgil’s mouth, he paused immediately. Cup of coffee in hand, frowning at once. A shake of his head.

“No— what am I trying to say, Everett?”

After taking a sip of his own cup of coffee, Everett swallowed. ‘Coincidence.”

“Ah, yes. What a coincidence.”

Both were sat outside the Sheriff’s office, watching the street of Appaloosa. It was calm; nothing bad had happened yet. Leaned back, with their chairs tipped and their feet propped. It was a peaceful morning so far.

Aside from a peculiar interaction, of course. 

“Do you really think it was a coincidence, Virgil?”

At once, he felt Virgil look at him. He turned to meet his gaze, and watched him smile.

“We’ll have to see.”


End file.
